An example of an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, which is capable of performing a duplex printing is disclosed in JP-A-2014-021194. In the image forming apparatus disclosed in this publication, a recording sheet having an image formed on a surface is discharged from an image forming unit, and thereafter, the recording sheet is reversed and re-conveyed to the image forming unit.
In the image forming apparatus of the related art, since a photosensitive drum and a developing roller are operating during the re-conveyance of the recording sheet, components of the image forming apparatus such as the photosensitive drum may be deteriorated.